Lennon's Life
by KayEn78
Summary: A poem I wrote about John Lennon's life. Not ATU.


Lennon's Life

(A Poem)

_By: Kristi N. Zanker_

_In 1940..._  
The war raged on,  
While Julia gave birth to a baby boy.  
That boy was you.  
Five short years later, you cried,  
"Mummy, don't go! Daddy come home!"  
But Mummy left and Daddy didn't come home.  
So, your Aunt Mimi and Uncle George looked after you.

_In the 1950's..._  
You grew up fast.  
Uncle George had passed on.  
But your mother came back into your life.  
Rock 'n' Roll hit the scene,  
And you wanted to play guitar like everyone else.  
So you got one and Aunt Mimi said words you'd never forget,  
"The guitar's all right for a hobby, but you'll never make a living out of it."  
Little did she know.  
Your mother taught you banjo chords.  
Even though it wasn't the right way to play a guitar,  
You were still satisfied.  
Soon you finally have your own band-The Quarrymen.  
You didn't like school at all, and would rather play rock 'n' roll.  
One summer day, The Quarrymen were scheduled to play at the garden fete.  
And you played there and had a good time.  
On that day, a younger boy noticed you up on stage,  
Singing the wrong lyrics to "Come Go With Me."  
After your performance, you went to the church hall.  
A friend introduced you to that boy.  
His name was Paul McCartney.  
Tragedy struck your life then.  
Your mother had left you again, but will not return.  
Ran over by an off-duty policeman.  
Through all your pain and sorrow you found love,  
In rock 'n' roll, and a college girl named Cynthia Powell.

_In the 1960's..._  
New people in your band now.  
And you changed the name to,  
THE BEATLES.  
You and the other Beatles went to Hamburg and had a wild time.  
You think, "Are we ever going to make it?"  
With Pete Best out and Ringo Starr in, you sure would!  
Along the way another friend of yours left you-Stuart.  
You know you loved him, you said that once.  
Soon you discovered Cynthia was going to have a baby,  
So you did the "right thing" by getting married.  
A baby boy was born, and his name was Julian.  
Beatlemania had arrived, Britain loved you,  
Soon America would too.  
The Beatles were bigger than Elvis!  
You finally _made_ it!  
At the beginning, you and Paul wrote songs together.  
After awhile, you both drifted apart and wrote your own material.  
But The Beatles were still together.  
Drugs entered the scene.  
Wild new colors, shapes, and people came into your life.  
One particular person was Yoko Ono.  
Through this purple haze, The Beatles were drifting apart.  
You fell in love with Yoko, and the band became second on your list.  
You invited her to your house and discovered tapes.  
At dawn, you discovered each other.  
That morning you knew she was _the one_.  
Cynthia departed and Yoko stayed.  
The Beatles broke up as you were all heading in opposite directions.

_In the 1970's..._  
Primal Scream Therapy entered your life.  
Politics and Peace, too.  
You moved from England to New York.  
Nixon didn't like that, he wanted to deport you.  
But you fought to stay.  
Yoko became tired of you and sent you off with May Pang.  
You and May decided to go to Los Angeles.  
While you were there, you ran drunk through the streets with Harry Nilsson,  
Had crazy recording sessions with Phil Spector.  
Through all that roughness, you fell in love-with May.  
Eighteen months later, Yoko wanted you back.  
And you went to her.  
On your 35th birthday, another baby boy was born.  
His name was Sean.  
Writing and recording sessions were put on hold,  
While you became a househusband.  
You minded the baby, watched him grow, and learned to bake bread.  
After five years, you wanted to record again, so you do.

_In 1980..._  
No one knew this would be your last album,  
And year with Yoko, Sean, and the world.  
In December, you were prematurely taken away.  
We still mourn your tragic loss today,  
But we remember that you are in a peaceful place now.  
What a life you had and experienced!  
We will never forget you,  
All we have to do is Imagine.

Copyright © 1999 by Kristi N. Zanker


End file.
